


How to tame your twin

by Evanjeline



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Brothers, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Sad and Sweet, Twins, choi twins as children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanjeline/pseuds/Evanjeline
Summary: Saeran had lived with Saeyoung for about five months. It was hard, very hard, on both of them. There was improvement, but some days Saeyoung still thought he would never get his twin back, that the bond they used to have was cut off, to never reattach. That’s how this day started.Short story and flashback to the Choi twins memories of one Halloween.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	How to tame your twin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little story about our favorite twins. I know Halloween isn't celebrated like that in Korea, but I wanted this story!

It was October 31st, and by now Saeran had lived with Saeyoung for about five months. It was hard, very hard, on both of them. There was improvement, but some days Saeyoung still thought he would never get his twin back, that the bond they used to have was cut off, to never reattach. That’s how this day started.  
  
They were arguing, like always, about Saeran going outside by himself. The older twin always won these arguments, since he was the one controlling the security system. Saeran could have hacked it if he really wanted to, but he didn’t want to. He never wanted to touch a computer again. He just wanted to be outside, to watch the sky, and feel the wind in his hair. Maybe start a new garden when spring arrives.  
  
“You won’t even let me out on Halloween? Why do you keep me prisoner like this? I hate you Saeyoung!” These words were a daily occurrence, but this time they hit harder than usual. Saeyoung left his brother's room without a word, memories swirling around him, claiming his attention. The red-head stepped inside his own room and fell down in his bed, arms outstretched staring at the black ceiling. His room was painted all black, even the floor, and there was not even a window to be seen.  
  
Saeyoung clapped twice, and tiny pinpricks of light lit up all over the room, bathing it in soft cold light, making the corners of his mouth twitch upwards without helping it. _Stars_ . His room was made out to show the night sky, and he looked at the Gemini constellation, tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes, as the memories rushed in, claiming him.  
  


* * *

  
  
In the corner of an empty room sat a scrawny red-headed boy, his crows' nest he called hair the only thing visible as he had his head buried in a heavy book, that looked way too complicated for his age. He looked like he was about 10 or so, but in fact, he was past 12, just very small for his age. He was mumbling algorithms and phrases under his breath, that most adults wouldn’t even understand, and he shut out the rest of the world, focusing on his task.  
  
“Saeyoung?” A weak voice called out, and the boy immediately looked up, on his feet in a moment, as he walked over to the window. There was another boy, covered in a moth-eaten blanket, only some tufts of red hair sticking out, and his pale face, with big golden eyes, was looking at the other in distress.  
“What’s wrong Saeran?” The slightly older of the two spoke out worriedly, before hugging him and curling his fingers into his brother's hair.  
  
Yes, they were brothers, but not only that. They were also identical twins. Saeran and Saeyoung Choi. Together they lived in this house, with their mother, and this room was where they spent most of their time.  
  
Saeran who had been watching all the children dressed up as all kinds of things, walking around with buckets filled to the brim with candy, leaned into his twin. “I want to go out dressed up too… Can we?”  
As much as it hurt, Saeyoung had to shake his head. “You know your legs won’t hold up. Besides mom won't let us. I’m sorry.” he crept in under the blanket, holding his other half close, snuggling up to him, and together they watched as all the other kids were out there, laughing and having fun.  
  
Suddenly Saeyoung jumped up, a big smile on his face, and he had to push up his glasses that were much too big for him “I got it! Just wait here, okay? Don’t worry about a thing, I have a plan.~” His smile was infectious, and the meeker twin nodded, giving a weak smile back.  
  
Saeyoung headed out of their room, silent as a mouse, as he sneaked down the stairs, his tense body relaxing a smidge when he found their mother passed out on the couch in front of the tv that was still on. Tiptoeing into the kitchen, he opened the pantry, heart beating madly in his chest from the fear of being discovered. He found what he was looking for, and grabbed the biggest potato he could see, before closing the cupboard, and walking over to the drawers, getting a small fruit knife. The last thing he needed was a candy bucket, but the closest he could find was the one they used for cleaning. _It will do._ _  
_ _  
_ Quietly he sneaked back upstairs, passing the creaky floorboards on the way, making sure to not step on them, as he went back into their room. There Saeyoung dropped the things on the floor, and headed over to the matress they both slept on, pulling off the old, yellowed sheet. While his brother watched curiously, he grabbed a pen, and made two eyes on the sheet, then got their scissor, and cut them out.  
“Saeyoung what are you doing? Mom will be so m-mad!” The anxious younger twin looked at the door as if she would get summoned from words alone, but his brother calmed him down.  
“Nah, don’t worry. She will never notice. You do the laundry anyway right, so it’s fine!” He chirped, giving another big smile.  
  
After he was done he threw the sheet over his brother, finding the holes for his eyes. “There! You look just like a ghost now” Saeyoung giggled, before walking over to the potato, sitting down again.  
“I do? I really, really do?” Saeran asked, his tone of voice hopeful and excited, even if he was still speaking in a hushed tone.  
“Yup yup!~ The cutest ghost I ever saw. Now, Look away, I’m working on a surprise for you!” He motioned with hand gestures for his twin to turn around, and he did so. Saeyoung chuckled when he saw him silently doing poses that were supposed to be scary, but in his opinion were more adorable than terrifying.  
  
Half an hour later he had done his best, trying to carve the potato into a scary face, just like he could see people had done outside with pumpkins. He split the carved out potato leftovers into two piles, making one larger than the other, before he headed over to Saeran. “Here, eat this while I get the rest of it ready. It’s just raw potato but it's still good.”  
His twin did so, taking off the sheet while munching on the food, as Saeyoung did the same, but he swallowed it all in just a couple of seconds, impatient to finish what he created.  
  
Heading over to his backpack he took out a secret he hid for a bad day,- but this was an even better use - and his flashlight. Then he went over to the window and pulled the curtains shut, before sticking the small flashlight into the hole on the backside of the potato he carved for this purpose, and put it beside their bedroom door. It worked, it really did! The little potato may not be a pumpkin, and Saeyoungs carving skills were not the best, but it still smiled at them with a creepy grin, being even more spooky with the light. “Look! Look Saeran!” He proudly gestured, as he jumped up and down. “Put on your ghost costume again, hurry!”  
His brother did as he was asked, and came over, and looked at their little potato lantern with big eyes. “You can do anything Saeyoung! It’s amazing!”  
The older twin smirked, before hugging Saeran, and then he grabbed the bucket handing it over. “So hold on to this, and then I will go to the other side of the door, and then you will knock, and then you will say-”  
“Trick or treat!” He was getting excited now too, as he understood the others' plan, and nodded several times, before pushing Saeoung out of the door.  
“Haha, easy, I’m going, I’m going!”  
  
Saeyoung didn’t have to wait long before his brother knocked quietly on the door, and he opened it, pretending to be taken aback by Saerans costume. “Look at you! Such a scaaarryyy ghost! Please don’t hurt me!”  
“Trick or treat!” They were still speaking quietly so their mother wouldn’t wake up, but, the excitement in both of the twins' voices was obvious.  
He pretended to look through his pockets, dramatically overdoing the worry as he didn’t find anything, until he reached the back pocket of his worn jeans, and pulled out a sweet, and dropped in the bucket. “There you go, now go away, and don’t eat me!” Saeyoung couldn’t help but giggle the whole time, especially as Saeran pulled off his costume once more, looking at his twin in pure surprise.  
“You gave me candy?” He sounded like he couldn’t believe it.  
“You betcha!” Saeyoung went inside their room again, closing the door. “I only got that one though, but it’s hard candy so it will last for a while if you don’t bite it!” Both of their golden pairs of eyes were shining in excitement, and the older of the two took his brother's hand and dragged him to the bed, where they sat down. Saeyoung grabbed the piece of candy from the bowl and unwrapped it. “Lookie Saeran, it’s red just like our hair! Open up.” He held out to feed his twin.  
“I don’t know Saeyoung, shouldn’t you get it? You found it after all.”  
“No way! I want to see your cute face when you put it in your mouth! Common!~” He sing-songed, before forcing it into the other's mouth.  
  
Saerans pupils dilated as he tasted the sugary treat, and he smiled widely “It’s yummy! I love you Saeyoung!”  
“I love you too, Saeran.”

* * *

  
  
Saeyoung had fallen into a restless sleep, but when he woke up, he knew exactly what to do, and went to work.  
  
Saeran heard a knock on his door and decided to ignore it knowing it was just his stupid brother, but even after five minutes, he just didn’t stop. Grumbling about idiot relatives the white-haired twin went up and opened the door, and was met by a human-shaped sheet, with cut out holes for eyes. He just stared at his brother, crossing his arms, and raised one eyebrow.  
“Trick or treat!”  
“Saeyoung what are you doing, this is stupid. You’re always such a child.”  
“Trick or treat!” He insisted, holding out a plastic bucket towards Saeran, expectantly.  
“I don’t have anything to give you, and even if I did, I wouldn’t, idiot!” The younger of the twin’s brow furrowed, and his jaw clenched. Of course, his brother would do something like this, thinking it would cheer Saeran up. It only made him madder.  
“Trick it is, then!~” Saeyoung dropped the bucket and tackled his brother into a bearhug, while Saeran cursed loudly trying to get loose. After a couple of seconds, he let his twin go and pulled off his ghost costume. “Actually, I made you a gift. I’m sorry for making you mad…” In his hand, he held a potato, - this one much better carved - and a flashlight, holding it out, hoping his brother would accept.  
Saeran took a step back in surprise, finally remembering, and realizing what Saeyoung was actually doing. He didn’t want this! He didn’t want him to use those memories against him, making him weak like this! Right? He didn’t…  
  
After just staring for a whole minute, Saeran took the potato and the flashlight, glaring at his brother all the while. “Stupid brother. Idiot, Imbecile, hopeless…” He muttered as he pushed him out of the room, closing and locking the door. He went over and laid down in bed again, putting the items on the desk, just staring at them.  
  
An hour went by before Saeran had enough, and put the flashlight into the potato, turning it on. He sat there for a long time, just holding it in his hands, while silent tears fell down his cheeks, and a small smile appeared.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hours after Saeyoung had dropped off his gift, he sat in his bed, just watching his stars, wondering if what he thought was a brilliant idea wasn’t just a huge mistake. That’s when his phone vibrated, and looking at the sender it was Saeran. Confused, he opened it up, reading the one single sentence, smiling like an idiot.  
  
**I guess you're not stupid all the time.** **  
****  
** For some, it might not be much progress, but to Saeyoung those words meant everything. “I love you too brother…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked the story, and I love getting comments, however short they are.^^


End file.
